


Ghost Approves.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Reunions, POV Sansa Stark, Reunions, Sansa Stark-centric, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Jon and Sansa reunite at Castle Black. A canon divergence where Ghost is there and events play out slightly differently. Ghost Approves.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Het Swap Exchange 2020





	Ghost Approves.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witcherology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcherology/gifts).



When Sansa arrived at Castle Black with Pod and Brienne the feelings of anxiousness and nervousness resurfaced. She hadn’t left Jon on good terms. What if he was there and scorned her like she did him all those years ago? Worse yet, what if he was not there at all? Sansa knew that nowhere was safe for her, not anymore. The one person in all of Westeros that she might be safe with was Jon. He was one of the honourable ones, one of the good ones. 

Otherwise, it might just be her and Brienne on the road with Pod but there was only so long she thought she could last without the luxury of an inn. Finding her Sister Arya was next for her grand plan. But, that was a worry for if Jon was not here. First, she would see if he was here and hope he would offer her protection. 

Their strange little group slowly entered the Castle when the gates were lowered. All was silent and still, the convicts and men seeking glory for themselves were staring at them all like they hadn’t seen a woman for years but Sansa knew of what happened in Mole’s Town for she was no fool. Sansa met the eyes of everyone who had seemingly forgotten what they were doing. She dismounted her horse to better look around the courtyard, almost looking like a court jester as she spun round trying to find the face of her brother. Sansa spotted Brienne with her hand on her sword, looking slightly worried, like they had just walked into a trap. 

Sansa felt a pressure on her leg, the kind which she hadn’t felt in a long time and she immediately whispered, “Lady,” her hand automatically going to pat the direwolf. Before she could retract it and think better of it, she had touched the fur of Ghost. A direwolf who likely didn’t know her. But Ghost did not attack, he just leaned into her touch. 

“Sansa,” a voice which she hadn’t heard in a long time from behind her. Sansa turned and saw Jon. He was walking toward her with a slowness in his steps like he couldn’t quite believe she was there. When their eyes met they both closed the remaining distance between them. Happy tears flowed from her eyes when she was in his embrace. He was hugging her so tightly, too tightly in fact and it was hard to breathe but in the moment Sansa couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“Jon,” She spoke, after she pulled back slightly, her voice cracking. His hands are still on her, their presence not a horror to her, she welcomed them. She felt like she was home in his arms. They felt strong and it was clear on his face that he was also happy she was there. Ghost came between them then, forcing them even further apart. This drew a startled laugh from Sansa. One of many that would come in the future. 

“You’re lucky he didn’t bite your hand off,” Jon reacted to Ghosts appearance between them

“It’s true. I’ve seen that beast-” Someone in the crowd started to speak. 

“Don’t you all have work to be doing,” Jon spoke, interrupting the man. Their perfect reunion was over at that moment. The spell was broken and the noises of a busy Castle came back. Men shouting orders, sparring restarted and it wasn’t just them in the world anymore. 

“Can you prepare some rooms for our guests, Sam?” Sansa heard Jon ask. She was glad that he was there and that he could provide some semblance of protection and things could start going back to normality again. Jon, who still had not let go of her hand, started pulling her towards one of the structures. 

“You must be hungry,” He spoke and Sansa was. A fleeting thought came to her mind, a lemon cake. Though, Winter would be over before there was a lemon cake this far North. 

\--------------------------------

After Sansa had been fed and bathed she had been informed that there was only one room available for her and her travelling companions. To solve this problem Brienne and Pod had insisted that they would sleep rough again but Sansa could not have that. Sansa forbade them. Brienne could not go against her vows and Pod was happy to follow Brienne. 

This however left Sansa without a room but her plan was coming to fruition. She had told them Jon had given up his lodgings for her, not strictly true, however they believed her. A brother would likely do anything for a Sister in need even if he was a bastard. 

Sansa used her newfound intelligence to glean the location of where Jon slept. It hadn’t taken much, she just had to ask a few well placed questions. Soon she was stood outside the door to where he slept. Looking up and down the corridor and seeing no one there she unlatched the door. 

Jon was not asleep, he was sat up in contemplation. Sansa coming in had made him look up and whatever he was about to say died upon his lips. Ghost jumped off the bed and made his way to Sansa, once again abandoning Jon for her. Sansa closed the door behind her and started making her way to Jon.

“What are you doing here, Sansa?” 

“I can’t sleep. When I close my eyes It doesn’t feel real. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Sansa, I’m here, I’ll always be here.”

“Jon, do you really mean that?”

“Yes, I swear it by the old gods and the new. Shall I escort you back to your room?”

“Is it okay if I stay here with you?” Sansa replied hesitantly. 

“It wouldn’t be proper Sansa-”

“I don’t care for propriety.” 

There was a tense moment when Sansa thought he would reject her but then he used his arms to gesture her onto the furs with him. She didn’t hesitate. She settled herself down next to him, lying too close to be next to someone she called a brother. 

“Sansa, you’re going to be the death of me,” He spoke while pressing a kiss to her forehead. Sansa blew the candle out and then there was total darkness. Sansa felt him move a little to get comfortable, he fit perfectly behind her. His arm hesitated near her shoulder and she moved her and to cover his and bring it down around her. Sansa smiled a true smile and had the best night of sleep she had had in a long time.


End file.
